Thirsty
by Onryo
Summary: Tokio Hotel-OneShot Luego de un gigantesco concierto, en el que Tokio Hotel se adueñó de la multitud, Bill siente que le apetece llenar un vacío dentro de él. Está sediento, demasiado sediento. R


Thirsty

(Sediento)

"_El arte de la vida es el arte de evitar las penas" – Thomas Jefferson_

—Bill —lo llamó la voz grave de su hermano, sobrecogida por los nervios—, es hora de salir al escenario.

El pelinegro se incorporó de su asiento en el backstage con rapidez y se precipitó a ir tras su hermano, quien desapareció al coger su guitarra y darse cuenta de que era su turno de entrar en escena. El menor, por su parte, se quedó esperando unos pocos minutos más hasta que la batería de Gustav le indicase que debía salir.

Y mientras lo hacía, una sensación de ansias ascendía por su estómago rápidamente, como si una araña corretease frenética por su esófago. Sentía la sensación que siempre se apoderaba de su cuerpo en cada concierto, amaba sentirla palpitando en sus venas. Cuando salió al escenario no pudo evitar acariciar su labio superior con la lengua, degustando el momento.

El público estalló en nuevos vítores cuando la luz dio de lleno en su figura. Las chicas que trataban de apiñarse lo más cerca posible del escenario prorrumpieron en un llanto alborozado. Ante ello, el adolescente se limitó a contonear sutilmente las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras de su garganta emergía la letra de la canción _Übers Ende der Welt_.

El concierto siguió los parámetros que esperaban. Además de llanto, gritos y más vítores, las chicas apostadas en las primeras filas aventaron al escenario bragas, camisetas y millares de peluches con algún mensaje de amor para el amor platónico sobre el escenario. Ante este tipo de cosas, los integrantes del fenómeno teutónico esbozaban sonrisas divertidas e, incluso –como hacía Tom-, colgaban la ropa interior de los instrumentos. Bill, por otra parte, estrujaba en sus brazos a cada peluche y cantaba media canción con uno fuertemente refugiado en su pecho.

El aire estaba cargado de emoción, adrenalina y sudor, haciéndose pesado para respirar pero en extremo seductor en la forma en que extasiaba a los artistas, ya algo cansados y con los cuerpos perlados en sudor.

—¿Saben qué? —vociferó Bill, su voz aumentada por el megáfono blanco y amarillo que sostenía en una de sus manos—. ¡No los escucho!

Hubo una ola de chillidos penetrantes que resonó por todo el estadio. Bill esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y replicó.

—¡No los escucho! —más gritos—. ¿Por qué no... _gritan_?!

Instantáneamente, presionó la bocina del megáfono, marcando el punto de partida para que _Schrei _empezara a sonar con vehemencia. Y el pelinegro estaba feliz, extasiado, insatisfecho, regodeado por la sensación de complacer a los millares de fanáticos que esa noche los ovacionaban una y otra vez, sin cansancio.

Y fue entonces, casi al final de la tercera estrofa, que la vio. Divisó su rostro entre las primeras filas: anguloso, de tez clara, casi nívea, cabello alisado de color rojizo, adivinó pecas adornando su nariz. Sintió que alguien le quitaba el aire. La vio subirse a los hombros de otra adolescente –seguramente una amiga- y comenzar a gritar, y no pudo evitar reparar en las formas de ese cuerpo fresco y joven, pequeñas pero apetecibles, poco ostentosas pero sensuales en su menudencia. Y sintió algo caliente dentro suyo, algo que reaccionaba a las imágenes imaginarias que se le cruzaban por la mente. Sed.

—..._und wenn es das letzte ist _—chillaba el público, enardecido, suplantando su ausencia. El pelinegro se unió al grito en compensación.

Y el concierto siguió. Bill seguía oteando el mar de gente de cuando en cuando, buscándola con la mirada. Cada vez que la encontraba sentía las ansias golpetear en el interior de su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía, que era como coger un fruto prohibido del Jardín del Edén, pero no podía evitar desearla porque algo en ella le causaba estragos en el interior y entonces no le importaba mancillar aquella inocente frescura. _Tenía sed, estaba sediento de un trozo de ese Paraíso, quería saborearlo a toda costa._

—Hey, planeta Tierra llamando a Bill —una mano fue agitada frente a su rostro—. Nos vamos a la discoteca a celebrar, ¿vienes? —preguntó su gemelo, tomando las llaves del _Escalade_ de la mesilla.

El menor de los gemelos asintió, porque en realidad estaba seguro de que si ponía un pie en esa discoteca la encontraría. Lo supo en el momento que estaban a algunas cuadras, porque ella dejaba un rastro en el aire, inocente sensualidad a su paso, el aroma característico de una exuberante fruta que él ansiaba probar, morder, lamer, llenarse de ella. Cada vez estaba más sediento, buscando llenar el vacío de su pecho.

Entraron y el pelinegro se dirigió a la barra, pidió algo suave con un toque dulce. Cogió el vaso y mientras Tom ponía en marcha sus habilidades de cortejo, él dio una vuelta alrededor de la pista, buscando un lugar apartado en el que pudiese observar lo que más bien parecía una lucha animal por ganar a la hembra más apta y esotérica.

Suspiró y se recostó contra la oscura pared. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Aún no la había hallado, y eso no había logrado disminuir sus ansias precisamente, sino más bien las exaltaba todavía más si acaso era posible. Inspiró profundo y entonces lo supo, una sonrisa de lado coronó sus voluptuosos labios -demasiado parecida a las de Tom- con un dejo de sensualidad y provocación que podía verse a años luz.

Volteó y la vio a pocos palmos de él. Pareció darse cuenta de que la estaba observando, porque levantó la mirada y entonces aquellos ojos de un extraño gris níveo brillaron emocionados. El pelinegro hubiera sonreído, satisfecho, pero se limitó a mirarla atentamente y con curiosidad.

—¿No bailas? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

La timidez y el bochorno se adueñaron del cuerpo de la muchacha, que al encontrarse ante la parquedad de palabras optó por negar tenuemente con la cabeza. Luego, esquivó los ojos chocolates del pelinegro, mas a éste no le paso desapercibido que lo miraba de refilón.

Tom devoraba con necesidad febril la boca de una rubia despampanante como si esos labios llenos de cremoso y suave labial fuesen el manjar más exquisito sobre la Tierra. Bill, ciertamente, no tenía nada que perder, y llevaba absolutamente todas las de ganar, más por su condición que sus habilidades para flirtear, aunque tampoco había que menospreciar la inventiva del menor de los Kaulitz.

Se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios. Ella lo miró y sus mejillas cambiaron violentamente de color al rojo. Y Bill sintió aún más deseo, aquellas mejillas encendidas asemejaban más que nunca a una jugosa manzana, fruta prohibida. Jugueteó con el vaso, balanceándolo, aparentando normalidad y despreocupación. Ella no le sacaba la vista de encima.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó, amable.

Ella dio un respingo pero asintió afirmativamente. Tomó el vaso de los dedos de él y le dio un pequeño sorbo, al muchacho le dio la impresión que, por la transformación que sufrió su expresión, no estaba muy acostumbrada a la sequedad y acidez del alcohol.

—Y ahora que he compartido mi trago contigo —añadió, arrastrando sutilmente las palabras—, ¿podría conocer el nombre de esta linda señorita?

—Anneliese —pudo responder luego de varios titubeos—, pero puedes decirme Anelie. —sugirió con una tímida sonrisa.

Era tan confiada e inocente, seguramente estaba enamorada de él, que le estrujó el corazón pensar lo que iba a hacerle. Mas su instinto se interpuso con su moralidad, verdaderamente hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, probar, tantear piel... que estaba ávido, quizás además de sediento de encuentro humano también hambriento de lo que ello conllevaba. Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, la invitó a bailar. Como era de esperarse, ella aceptó sin titubear siquiera. El pelinegro cogió su pequeña y grácil mano y la condujo unos pasos hasta la pista de baile.

Comenzó a sonar una canción movida, aunque sensacional para los objetivos del pelinegro. Éste no demoró en poner en marcha su plan. Sabía que lo más probable era que ella estaba demasiado apabullada y emocionada para actuar según parámetros morales idóneos, así que eso se lo ponía más fácil. Sonrió de lado y ella devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, pero comenzaba a soltarse lentamente gracias al efecto liberador que parecía tener la música sobre su cuerpo.

La camisola que llevaba puesta la chica ondeó cuando esta dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y dejó escapar una risa fresca de sus labios. Bill rió tenuemente también, rió con ella, y se acercó midiendo sus movimientos, cuidadoso, hasta quedar detrás de ella.

La sintió tensarse, sorprendida, cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con sus hombros descubiertos. La atrajo lentamente hacia sí, aprovechando la parte sensualmente lenta de la canción. La oyó suspirar de placer y sintió que la sed se acrecentaba.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente al compás de la música. Anelie parecía en un ensueño, con una sonrisa embelesada cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto o las manos de él acariciaban su cuello sutilmente, también cuando la cogía por las caderas, guiando sus movimientos. La pescó mordiéndose el labio inferior y no pudo refrenar el impulso de imitarla. Sediento de contacto, pero no quiso forzar nada, se la quedó mirando sugestivamente con la ceja levantada.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos entrar en contacto con su pecho, hecho que nada más logró acrecentar todos los sentimientos que ya venía sintiendo desde hacía rato. Con timidez, Anelie subió trémulamente las manos, como si de un escalador novato se tratase, hasta su cuello, para lo cual tuvo que pararse en puntas de pie.

Sus ojos entraron en contacto nuevamente. Bill vio millares de sensaciones brillando, agolpándose en ellos, sintió la suavidad de sus manos rodear con una calidez exquisita su cuello. Algo palpitó impaciente dentro suyo, su mente lo aguijoneaba para que diera el paso de una vez. Entonces supo que no tenía sentido retrasarlo, ella no iba a negarse a hacer su sueño realidad y él estaba cada vez más sediento.

Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los de la muchacha, quien pareció volverse de goma ante el simple contacto de labios sobre labios, seguramente golpeada por millares de mariposas revoloteándole ansiosamente en el estómago. La chica perdió fuerza en los músculos y se tambaleó. Con rapidez, él la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sintió su calor, su corazón galopando en ese pequeño pecho y aquel sonido ensordecedor encendió aún más si era posible la llama del deseo.

Sintió el cálido aliento de ella arañar sus labios. Bill se los humedeció con la lengua y se inclinó brevemente otra vez. Pero en esa oportunidad la delicadeza solamente estuvo presente al comienzo, con rapidez buscó ansiosamente un roce más frenético y húmedo si tal cosa era posible. Presionó los labios de Anelie alternando fuerza y suavidad, a la vez que acariciaba la piel que la camisola estaba dejando al descubierto. Ella parecía deshacerse bajo sus besos y caricias, Bill siguió con su tarea, ansioso, necesitado. Y fue entonces que sus lenguas se encontraron, arropándose, acariciándose, ellos besándose cada vez con mayor ímpetu y fogosidad.

Bill se atrevió a morder el labio inferior de Anelie, lo que logró que ella profiriera un gemido extasiado. Y ahora Bill estaba sediento de más, de algo aún más concreto que besos.

—Bill —suspiró su nombre en un gemido cuando el chico comenzó a dejar un trazo de besos en su cuello. El chico sintió como los dedos de ella presionaban en su cuello—... Bill... yo...

No estaba seguro de lo que ella trataba de decir, quizás estaba apelando a su lado racional, pero a juzgar por los acelerados latidos de su corazón, el chico sospechaba que estaba pensando en lo mismo que él. Se detuvo y la escuchó resollar, cansada pero alegre, vivaz, la insatisfacción estaba brillando en sus ojos y él podía apreciar aquel detalle.

—Anelie... —suspiró él, seductor— entiendo si no quieres... —acarició la curva de su cuello y sintió como ella se estremecía ante el contacto— sólo tienes que decirlo, no me enfadaré como un animal, ¿sabes? —añadió con una sonrisa cálida.

Ella bajó la vista, abochornada, indecisa.

—No... sí quiero —reafirmó sus palabras con un beso que pretendió ser fogoso pero fue más bien trémulo.

El lado racional de Bill emergió de los rincones de su mente. No quería ciertamente arruinarle la noche, quizás la vida a aquella adolescente llena de sueños. Y por primera vez le dio a elegir, algo que quizás debía haber hecho desde el comienzo pero que su sed no permitió.

—Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás —susurró junto a su oído.

La decisión en el rostro de Anelie minaron en Bill el resto de moral y raciocinio. Obnubilado, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la guió fuera de la discoteca, pidieron un taxi y sus manos no se soltaron en todo el trayecto al hotel, hubo incluso un beso ansioso, y saborearon la perspectiva que se abría ante ellos. Y Bill, por sobre todo, iba a llenar, aunque fuese con una trampa, aquel vacío, calmaría su sed al fin.

La luz verde brilló en el pasillo en semipenumbras cuando Bill metió la tarjeta con rapidez. Anelie entró a la habitación y observó curiosa el pulcro orden logrado por el servicio de limpieza. Bill la echó una mirada y la abrazó por detrás, queriendo ser lo más suave y romántico posible, quizás enmendaría aquel error si se deshacía de la virginidad de ella asemejando el acto lo más que pudiese a un acto de amor.

Sentía la piel de ella entrar en contacto con la suya. Cálida, caliente, la sangre fluía con rapidez gracias al nerviosismo de la chica, y esa perspectiva lo enloqueció. Porque ninguno era indiferente, ambos lo estaban ansiando aunque quizás desde aspectos distintos.

Ella se volteó guiada por sus brazos. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Él le sonrió y la besó con necesidad febril, buscando, tanteando el contacto más desesperado que no hacía más que acrecentar sensaciones. Caminó lentamente mientras la besaba y acariciaba, calmándola. Pero el corazón de ella galopó con más fuerza dentro de ese pecho, desbocado, un tambor ensordecedor que llegó a los oídos del pelinegro. Y ya no pudo más, no así. La cogió por los hombros y ambos cayeron limpiamente sobre la cama.

Bill buscó con prisa su cuello, lo necesitaba, ansiaba que esa suavidad fuese presa bajo sus labios. Ella suspiraba pesadamente, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Encontró esa curva que tantas veces había visto en muchas otras, marcando lo que estaba mal y prohibido; pero la sed se lo impidió, le impidió razonar, ansiaba ese contacto, el sabor en sus labios, lo anhelaba, lo anhelaba.

Comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos en aquella tersa, blanca y apeteciblemente suave piel. Sentía cómo ella trataba de devolverle las sensaciones que le provocaba acariciándole el pecho desnudo. Lamió la curva, humedeciéndola, deleitándose con su sabor y el imperceptible golpeteo que percibía a través de los labios.

La camisola molestaba demasiado para ese entonces. Ciego, la quitó rasgándola. Ella se sorprendió de aquel arranque, pero de todos modos no objetó nada ya que sus bocas se enredaron en un nuevo baile deliciosamente fogoso. Y Bill se sabía ya despojado de sus ropas, ella completamente desnuda bajo él, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles con más precisión, más fricción.

_Sediento. Sediento. Necesitaba calmar esa sed. _

Regresó al cuello de Anelie, volvió a saborearlo, humedecerlo, sentir el tamborileo. Las ansias le bulleron en algún sitio. Ella le transmitía su calor, su respiración jadeante, ansiosa. _El golpeteo_. Ella y los besos que dejaba en sus hombros. _Sangre fluyendo a velocidades inimaginables_. Ella y sus manos acariciándole la espalda, el cuello, el vientre. _Sed._

Mordió con desesperación, sintiendo la dulce sangre inundar su boca con prisa, sediento, hambriento. Oyó su grito, pero no pudo detenerse, era ese elixir que lo excitaba más que ninguna otra cosa, no podía responder al probarlo. Se volvía loco, loco por más.

Sintió su corazón, milagrosamente, comenzar a latir hasta ser una marcha. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y entonces sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a activarse perezosamente, ahora tenía la energía necesaria.

Volvió su rostro al de ella quien mostraba una sonrisa embriagada. Miró de refilón su cuello, había sido una herida pequeña, lo suficiente como para pasar por un mordisco simple. Pero ansiaba más, el brillo carmesí lo estaba llamando cada vez más fuerte, insistente.

Pero estaba renaciendo. Había otra cosa que le apetecía ahora. Se enredó en otro cálido beso, buscando un contacto febril y frenético con la lengua de ella. Subió una mano lentamente por su muslo, acariciándola, sentía la piel de ella contraerse de placer y sus vellos erizándose bajo el roce de sus dedos.

Modeló la curva de su cintura haciendo una leve presión, sonriendo a la par que ella. Ladeó la caricia hasta su vientre y ella suspiró, temblando bajo la punta de sus dedos. Trazó un camino de besos suaves, acarició con los dedos la piel sobre su palpitante corazón, escuchando sus dulces palabras, prometiéndose controlarse y no herirla.

Entonces susurró, preguntando si estaba lista, ella asintió.

Nunca antes había sentido su corazón latir así, desenfrenada y escandalosamente. Se sintió bienvenido por la calidez estrecha de ella, sus caricias en su espalda lograban excitarlo más que antes. Se adentró primero despacio, tanteando hasta donde podía llegar sin herir o desgarrar. Aumentó la rapidez de a poco, hasta que las embestidas se confundieron con el instinto primitivo y, salvaje, extasiado, aumentó su rapidez, embriagado por el calor que lentamente ascendía por su cuerpo.

Sentía su nombre abandonar los labios de ella. Oh, Dios, se sentía exquisito, por qué se había negado a su naturaleza sensual era un misterio para él. Pero en ese momento se deleitó sumamente al sentir todas esas sensaciones otra vez. Siguió acunándola hacia delante y hacia atrás, cogiéndole las caderas, besándola. _Sediento, sediento. _

Sentía que estaba llegando. Oía que lo llamaba.

_Quemaba, todo quemaba como el infierno al que su alma pertenecía, quería hacerlo, quería quemarse, quemarse, ahogar su sed, ahogarse, ahogarse en sangre._

Y antes de que llegara lo hizo, lo hizo a pesar de que al sentir sus caricias y palabras dulces se había propuesto no hacerlo. Lo hizo porque era un ser maldito, un alma de la noche y era vampiro. Lo hizo porque la sed y la excitación al ver sangre correr era más fuerte que él, lo hizo porque había estado hambriento y sediento demasiado tiempo.

Desgarró su cuello. Sintió la sangre inundar más su boca. Dulce, deliciosa y exuberante calmando su agonía eterna. La sintió removerse bajo él, presionó sus dedos en sus hombros, inmovilizándola. Estrujó sus labios sobre la herida sangrante, succionando famélico, bebiendo sin descanso, al tragar se sentía embriagado por el sabor y el roce de la sangre en su boca. El líquido caliente y carmesí se escurrió de la comisura de sus labios, su boca pretendía tragar todo su elixir, esa vida prestada que tanto ansiaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, desbocado, desenfrenado. Se agolpaba en sus oídos como un ruido ensordecedor, un golpeteo de un eco sorprendente. Lo sentía quemar, quemaba, quemaba todo a su paso.

Gimió y bebió. Se quemaba de adentro hacia fuera. Sus venas escocían, su corazón dolía, pero sentía, ¡sentía!. El dulce manjar inundó su boca otra vez. Bebió sintiéndose mareado, a punto de que el mundo se le diera vuelta. Su corazón resonaba con toda claridad en sus oídos, dolía tanto y palpitaba con tal fuerza impetuosa que parecía a punto de estallar.

Se aferró a la piel suave como el terciopelo y entonces lo sintió con el más profundo sorbo que dio, a la par que la sangre dejaba de colarse a la vez que la acción de sus dientes fuertemente apretados contra la herida perdía fuerza. Se vio envuelto por todo el calor del mismísimo puto infierno.

Se mareó y cayó flácido, rendido, mareado y empachado sobre el cuerpo de ella, que sin comprender se ahogaba en su ausencia de líquido vital, preguntando con aquellos ojos de plata _¿por qué?_. Y mientras su vida se apagaba él la besó con ternura y cariño, disculpándose y sanando al menos su herido corazón. Anelie sonrió trémulamente, y su último aliento llevó su nombre lleno de amor.

Bill se levantó de la cama, las sábanas húmedas y llenas de brillante sangre. Su olor a óxido lo mareó pero se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Un rostro vivo le devolvió la mirada en el vidrio. Las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas –calientes al tacto-, sus ojos chocolates con una luz rubí-plateada iluminándolos, pero por su cuerpo desnudo bajaba lentamente un entonces helado hilillo de sangre color carmesí. Y murió en su frigidez en el suelo, tal y como lentamente lo haría él otra vez. Miró su boca teñida de rojo y vio nada más ni nada menos que la vida brillando allí. Lamió sus labios, tomando el último vestigio que quedase.

Suspiró y tapó la desnudez de su infortunada víctima, oteó el horizonte al volver a la ventana y divisó con su aguda vista un parque oculto en las cercanas montañas. Anelie olía también a pino, si bien su sangre sabía a algo dulce y poseía un olor que él asociaba con rosas frescas. Descansaría allí, sería el lugar perfecto para ella, se dijo para sí acomodando sus cabellos pelirrojos y besando aquellos labios entonces frígidos.

Apoyó la mano en la ventana. Esta se empañó débilmente. Vivía.

**Y esa era su maldición, la razón de robar existencias. Porque la sangre era lo único que le devolvía a la vida, porque al tener sangre corriendo por sus venas renacía de nuevo, dolía y quemaba como si estuviera en el fuego de ese infierno al que había sido destinado. Pero, al menos por un tiempo, se sentía bien ser humano otra vez.

* * *

**Reviews? :3 Vale, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Bill como vampiro, por ello me encantaría saber sus opiniones ;)

Kind Regards,

**.Onryo.**


End file.
